warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
High Healer
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Healer |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 30 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 15 , 7.5 (Range: 2) |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 3 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -5 -1 -4 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Touch of Life, Healer's Shield, The Breath of Life, Healer's Sympathy, Mighty Magic, The Great Revival |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Life's Shield, Life's Wrath, Usual Hero |image = Image:highhealer.jpg |imagewidth = 130}} "They say that even a single glance from a High Healer can heal any ailment, and in their presence open wounds mend faster, and bones grow together stronger. You know, Sire, it is so rare to see such dedication as these healers show. Their hands are always clean, their hearts warm, and their heads full of cold determination to save each and every one of us from death, no matter what. Their devotion to the healing arts is unparalleled!". (From His Majesty's Advisor's address speech) Unit Details Healer Lord Artifact Slots 1 Magic Weapon, 2 Magic Items Abilities 25px Touch of Life *Available at: Level 1 *Base Heal: 15 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 2 *'Strength:' 100% *"Restores some health to a friendly unit." 25px Healer's Shield *Available at: Level 3 *Blessing: Healer's Shield **Resistance: +25 Elemental Magic, +25 Death Magic. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 3 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *"Increases the Melee and Missile damage resistances of the target." (obvious typo, it increases elemental and death resistances, not melee and missile) 25px The Breath of Life *Available at: Level 10 *Base Heal: 18.8 *Area of effect: target, plus the next hex in line *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *"Restores some health to all friendly units in range (except undead and buildings)." 25px Healer's Sympathy *Available at: Level 12 *Blessing: Cleric's Sympathy **Healing this unit: +20%, Dispellable, Turns remaining: 5 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *"Applies to the target a blessing that increases the effect of all incoming healing spells and abilities." 25px Mighty Magic *Available at: Level 14 *Blessing: Mighty Magic **Change the cooldowns of all actions: -1, Dispellable, Turns remaining: 5 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 5 *"Reduces a friendly unit's action cooldown time." 25px The Great Revival *Available at: Level 15 *Base Heal: 22.5 *Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes *Range: 3 *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 150% *"Restores some health to all friendly units in range (except undead and buildings)." Base Perks *Life's Shield: Resistance: +50 Elemental Magic, +50 Death Magic *Life's Wrath: Damage: +50% Life Magic *Usual Hero: Resistance: +20 Death Magic, +20 Life Magic Unique perks *Level 3: **Star of Medicine: Healing Power: +20% *Level 10: **Cleric's Secrets: Unit Power: +20%. Effect is applied to all neighboring friendly units. *Level 12: **True Faith: Unit can walk on water Resistances Strategy Not many units are resistant against Spirit Magic, so she is a surprisingly powerful magic attacker. Decimates undead. Heals other units faster than resting. Category:Lords Category:Usual Category:Healer Units